doctor whooves and flutty adventures
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: The Doctor has crash landed in a strange demension where all humans are ponies and has met a certain Pegasus named Fluttershy and travles all of space and time if he can convince her
1. Chapter 1

A strange blue spaceship came hurdling a the Pegasus Fluttershy's cottage."Oh my Celestia!My animals!"shouted Fluttershy.  
"Come on baby don't you fail me now come on!"a strange gray pony said pushimg buttons on his spacships consol.  
Fluttershy galloped toward her cottage and started to flutter."Oh no stop spaceship.  
"What am I even doing here!?I set coordinates to Sontaria!"said the frantic pony pressing and dialing"Dont crash into a poor person's cottage."he said  
The strange pony just missed poor little Fluttershy's cottage."What a landing."the pony said stumbling out and closing the doors behind him  
"Oh do I have hooves?"he said looking confused at his hoofy hands,"Um-e-excus me."he heard slitely.  
"Oh hello."he said,"You almost crashed into my house um-"Fluttershy asked the strange pony.  
"I'm the Doctor and how are you talking your a horse."the Doctor said."I am not a horse I am a Pegasus."she said  
"Yes but how are you talking I mean animals can't talk not ponies nor pegasi."he said  
"Well first your a pony so."she said shyly."I am not a po-"he looked down"oh well sorry for arguing with you uhh-"he said,  
"Fluttershy."the Pegasus said silently."Excuse me."the doctor said,"Fluttershy."she said louder but not loud enough.  
"What?"he said,"Fluttershy."she said loud enough."Well nice to meet you.I have a question to ask."he said  
"What?"she asked curiously,"Has anyting strange happened to you or your house today?"he asked with a friendly grin on his face  
"No why you ask?"she asked,"Well you see the blue thing behind came here and not the place where I told it to  
something wrong has happened an alien attack or abduction or maybe something in your house."he said  
"What!?No!Who are you."she asked.


	2. Frostbite and Bob

"I am the Doctor and there is something wrong with your house."he said."Look sir you can look but nothing is wrong.".  
The two walked inside the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and started buzzing it around."What are you doing Doctor?"the Pegasus asked  
"I am scanning the area for any UHAs."he said moving his screwdriver around,"What?"Fluttershy asked  
"Unidentified Hiding Alien."he stated,"Oh."she said."Well everything seems to be clee-wait what is that."he pointed to a door.  
"The door to my basement."said Fluttershy,"Well do you mind if I check it out?"he asked."No, go ahead."she said.  
They both walked cautiously down the stairs,then suddenly they both slipped on some ice and slid down the steps fast.  
They both hit the wall with a and the Doctor got up and walked around,"I don't remember the ice fact I don't remember the ice at all."Fluttershy stated.  
"Because it came from the it left a trail of ice leading to-the duo followed the ice trail to-  
"AHHHHAAHHHHHHAAHHHHHAHAAHAHAHAH!"Fluttershy exclaimed looking at a frozen Pinkie Pie  
"Doctor!"Flutter yelled for the pony's help,"Flutty what's wro-oh my."he said looking terrified at the frozen pony.  
"Is she-"Flutter started but the Doctor put his hoof over her muzzle before she could say the word he so often heard."No.I won't let that word be said today."he said.  
"No she's not dead."he said"But we should probably unfreeze her before she gets a nasty frostbite."," my friend Twighlight can help."Fluttershy offered.  
The Pegasus and pony walked up to the giant tree knocked," home."Fluttershy called quietly."Hey Fluttershy what's-oh my equestria  
what happened to Pinkie Pie?!"asked Twighlight."Great Galefrey a unicorn!"the Doctor exclaimed and grinned stupidly at Twighlight's horn.  
"Who's this Fluttershy?"Twighlight asked."Uhhhh-"Fluttershy looked at the Doctor,"a friend."she said."Any-way Pinkie Pie is well I don't know."Flutter said,  
"Which is why I came to you."Flutter stated,"Well come on in."Twighlight said.  
"Well how long is this unicorn gonna take to fix ?"the Doctor asked."First off it's Twighlight it's her spells not mine."Fluttershy said  
"HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"the doctor and Fluttershy heard squealing from the room Pinkie was in.  
"I'm so betttttttteeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!"Pinkie Pie sang with happiness."Wel,l Pinkie right?"the Doctor asked."Yep you rang!"she said bouncing up and down."Did you see what froze you?"the Doctor asked."Ya ,but he was really,really,really,really popped my balloons."said Pinkie,"Oh that's terrible."Fluttershy agreed.  
"What did **he **look like?"the Doctor said."Hmm blue fur,white mane and two horns on the side of his face."she explained."Oh I should have known."the Doctor said."  
"What Doctor?"Fluttershy asked."A Pomparianay."he said."A what!?"Pinkie Pie asked."The thing you saw."he stated."Nooooo!His name Bob."  
The Doctor looked at Pinkie confused," ."the doctor agreed  
"Well how do we catch,Bob,Doctor?"asked Fluttershy."I-I-I don't know."he said."Well you know what I realized Doctor."said fluttershy,"What?"he asked  
"That Bob may be in my can catch him there."Fluttershy explained."Good idea."the Doctor said.  
The duo was in the basement looking around for was in a different part,though.  
"Come on out b-b-b-b-Bob."she said frightened.  
"Come out on."the Doctor said,suddenly he heard a blood curdling shriek,"FLUTTERSHY!"h exclaimed running to the part Fluttershy was in.  
He saw Bob the Pomparianay big,and tough,looking and attacking Fluttershy,"Get away from he!"the Doctor exclaimed and drew his sonic screwdriver  
and Bob hissed,"Don't like ."the doctor buzzed his screwdriver and Bob stumbled Pie came running behind the being,jumped and hugged Bob.  
"What the."the Doctor said as he watched the being melt,"I called Pinkie to come over and are warm so I thought if we could give him a warm enough hug then Bob would melt and no one gives warmer hugs then Pinkie pie trust me."Fluttershy said." thinking Flutty."said the Doctor,"Okay now that Bob's gone who wants a hug!"said Pinkie pie.  
"Well I guess I should go now."the doctor said,"Wait you travel alone."Fluttershy said sadly." you want to travel with me?"the Doctor asked  
"Well isn't it a little to small for two."she said."Come look inside."the Doctor gestered to the T.A.R.D.I.S."WOW!It's bigger on the inside!"she said while the Doctor mouthed  
"I-I can't leave my friends they need me."she said,"You don't have to if you don't want to."he walked out and the doctor closed the doors behind her."Fluttershy why did you do that?"she looked up to see Twighlight,"I can't just abandone you guys and my animals."she explained."Ya but when's the next time you get to travel with an alien gotta take this chance or never take it again."Twighlight said."You do so much for this chance while you have it."  
twighlight assured."Okay."Fluttershy burst through the T.A.R.D.I.S."I'll come Doctor."she said."Okay-"he said,"all of time and space but one question...  
were to first?"

_thus ending a chapter of my new fanfic  
hpe you guys like it so far  
and hope you like future chapters til then  
GERONIMO!_


End file.
